


Surprisingly, The Best Night I've Had Ever.

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: # Day 1, Clexaweek 2018, F/F, Fluff, Party Girl Griffin is all Partied Out, Underage Drinking, but not for long, meet ugly, the fic with the broken nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Day 1: Meet Ugly PromptBeing soulmates isn't always easy and first impressions are lasting, especially when you meet fist to face.Lexa and Clarke meet in a very unexpected way.





	Surprisingly, The Best Night I've Had Ever.

She had forgotten her umbrella at work. Of course she had. And of course it was windy and rainy and she was soaked to the bone as she stormed through her apartment complex that evening. 

Jaha was out on his patio at the moment watching the rain. He laughed and shouted at her as she passed, “someone forget their umbrella?”

She wasn't normally a grouchy person, but she couldn't take his attitude right now, not even if he was Wells' dad. Clarke whirled in her steps and glared at him from the sidewalk. Watching him shrink back in shock helped a little as she turned and continued along the sidewalk to her apartment.

The stairs were slippery from water and she grabbed the rail as she went up them so she wouldn't fall. Clarke reached into her pocket for her keys. Her eyes snapping wide in panic when she realised they weren't there. That was just all she needed, to be locked out in the rain, “perfect....” she muttered and reached into her other purse for her phone to call the management to let her in. But as as her hand closed around it she sighed in relief because the backs of her fingers brushed across her keys. Clarke pulled them out quickly and unlocked the door. She flung it open, stepped inside and slammed it shut behind her.

The noise of the rain was muffled instantly and realising she was freezing her teeth started to chatter. Clarke kicked off her muddy shoes quickly as she could, stripped her wet clothes down to her underwear and grabbed the throw from the couch. All she wanted to do, was hibernate. But she knew her friends had other ideas. Wrapping up in the throw she dragged her feet to he room and collapsed on the bed face first, groaning. She reached for her pillow and screamed into it as she lay there to let some of the frustration out.

It didn't really help.

She had woken up thinking it would be a good day. It was Friday after all, and she only had two classes and a small four hour shift to work before she was free. But when she realised she woke up late, her day started off to a rough start and just got progressively worse. Clarke had to walk into class a half hour late and her professor called her out on it. The espresso machine had gone out at her favorite coffee shop shortly followed by someone spilling water all over her pants to make it look like she had pissed herself. Last, but not least, her ex whom she had broken up with months ago for cheating wouldn't leave her alone and begged for her to take him back in front of everyone at work.

She'd beat a hasty retreat out of there as soon as she was off the clock, and had to zig-zag fast as she could through town on a different route than she normally used on her way home just to keep him from finding out where she lived.

She was done.

Shifting to get more comfortable in the bed, Clarke pulled on more blankets and snuggled one pillow to get comfortable. She had just found her spot when her friends burst into her room, startling her so bad she jumped and fell off the side of the bed.

“I hate you both,” Clarke grumbled as she laid there tangled in the blankets.

“You don’t,” Octavia said cheerfully, “You’re just moody because you haven’t gotten laid since you and douche-bag broke up. That’s just part of it though,” Octavia smirked.

“Yeah, I mean c’mon Clarke, he isn’t worth it and plus he wasn’t even that good in bed anyways,” Raven agreed casually.

“Ugh, you’re right,” Clarke grimaced just talking about him and wondered why she stayed with him as long as she did. She was twenty years old, a junior in college and getting her degree in art therapy. Clarke knew she should be living it up, but didn’t care to party like she did her freshman year. 

Unlike her friends.

“We can fix that,” Raven clapped her hands together, “Octavia heard about this bar that doesn’t card from some guy she’s crushing on and some badass local band is playing tonight. We’re going.”

Clarke perked up slightly at the thought of a night out with her friends. It had been too long, but after the day she had, she didn’t want to move, “I’m not going, I’m too tired and I had a shitty day. I won’t be any fun tonight,” She untangled herself and stood up before she flopped down on her bed.

“Nonsense, Griff,” Octavia smiled and ignore her protests. She went to her closet and started to rummage through, “I’ll pick out your outfit and we’ll help you with your hair and makeup if you want, but right now, you…” Octavia slapped her with a shirt, “go shower, it will make you feel better, I promise.”  
       
“Don’t make me go,” Clarke hadn’t moved and crossed her arms stubbornly.

“This is for your own good. Your day is going to turn around and you’ll have a great night. All you do lately is study, work or go to class. It’s boring. What happened to Party Girl Griffin?” Raven crossed her arms as well and stared her down.

“She’s gone for good,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Please for us,” Raven pleaded which was so unlike her and it had Clarke caving instantly.

“Fine, you win,” Clarke glared at them, “this time,” She stood up and stalked off to the bathroom ignoring the cheers until she closed the bathroom door.

A half hour later, Clarke emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she made her way to her room. She could grudgingly admit the shower did it help a little, not that she would admit that to her friends. Once she stepped into her room, Clarke noticed the outfit Octavia chose laid out on the bed. Dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved blue v neck shirt that highlighted her GEC according to her friends. All that was paired with her black ankle boots and black leather jacket.

She approved of the choice.

Clarke pulled out matching lingerie and got dressed. She was starting to look forward to a night out more. She made her way back into the bathroom to do her own hair and makeup as she was capable of doing it herself. Her blonde hair, she kept down in waves around her shoulder and her makeup was light and simple, just enough eyeliner to accent her blue eyes.

Once she was finished, Clarke made her way to living room where her friends were pregaming at the counter. Octavia stood there in black leather pants, a white flowy top and knee high boots while Raven was dressed more like her. Dark jeans, boots and a black shirt and her signature red leather jacket.

“Clarke, have a shot!” Raven yelled too loudly, “It will help loosen you up.”

“I’m good, but thanks. One of us needs to be able to drive,” Clarke pointed out.

“That’s true, you’re so smart. We can uber home though after the bar though so you can drink when we get there.”

“Someone has to be,” Clarke teased, “and we’ll see.”

“I take full offense to that,” Raven hiccuped, “I’m a genius.”

“Yeah, you sure seem like one right now,” Clarke laughed, “When are we leaving?”

“Now,” Octavia grabbed her purse, “we were just waiting on you. It’s about a half hour drive or so, I heard.”

“Well, I’m here and you two are still taking shots. We going or not?” Clarke grabbed her keys and wallet.

“We’re going,” Raven slammed back another shot and headed for the door with Octavia right behind her.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Clarke shook her head and locked the door behind them.  At least, it had stopped raining, that had to be a good sign.

-=-

The bar turned out to be called The Ark and the first thing Clarke noticed was the long line out the door and the full parking lot. Clarke and Raven started to make their way towards the back of the line, but Octavia veered right up to the bouncer who smiled at her. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear and Clarke watched him flush red in embarrassment, she guessed. He gestured for them to go right in and Clarke did her best to ignore the glares and scowls directed at them as they stepped inside. The bar was packed with multi-levels full of people moving to loud music and flashing lights.

“How did you manage that?” Clarke asked over the noise, impressed.

“Oh, that’s Lincoln, the guy who told me about this place!” Octavia shrugged nonchalantly, but Clarke could see the smile spread across her face at the mention of his name.

“Your crush. Good job, O! He’s hot!” Raven smiled and grabbed their hands to drag them further into the crowd. Clarke let herself be led through the press of people but hadn’t decided if she was going to drink or not. Before she knew it they were at the bar in the middle of the room on the ground floor.

“Thanks, we’ve been flirting for months and even have two classes together, but he has yet to ask me out,” Octavia sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Maybe he’s shy. You could always ask him out instead,” Clarke suggested, “He would probably say yes.”

“That’s a great idea, do that!” Raven smirked and ordered three beers from the bartender. She handed them out and Clarke took hers, but decided she’d only have one.

“Maybe I’ll do that,” Octavia smiled and a fierce expression crossed her face, “He’s off soon, I think.”

“Atta girl, Blake,” Raven slapped her on the back, “I’m proud of-” Raven trailed off and ducked suddenly behind Clarke.

“Umm, Rae, what the hell?” Clarke tried to move, but Raven had a death grip on her.

“Shh, Griffin,” Clarke felt Raven peek around her, but jumped back quickly, “Shit.”

Clarke looked around to see what had her friend spooked and saw Octavia doing the same. That’s when she spotted a severe-looking Asian woman with amazing cheekbones look their way. Clarke smirked. She had seen her around campus and it took a second for it to click, “You have a crush on Anya Pine!” Clarke exclaimed.

“I think the whole bar just heard you! Keep it down, Clarke!” Raven stood up only to come face to face with the object of her affection, “Pine,” She greeted with a shrug.

“Reyes,” Anya nodded back.

“What can I do for you, cheekbones?” Raven’s usual snarkiness coming back into play and all Clarke could think if they ever hooked up, it would be a match made in hell.

“Oh nothing really. I just saw you hiding like a little bitch and came to give you shit,” Anya went to turn around, but before she did, she grabbed Raven by the back of her neck and kissed her hard. She let her go just as quickly and melted into the crowd.

“Fuck me,” Raven grinned, “I didn’t expect that,” She stood there staring after her like a lost puppy.

“No shit,” Octavia laughed, “Clarke, I think Rae's in shock.”

“I think you’re right. I thought she was supposed to be smooth with the ladies. Obviously not,” Clarke laughed and took a sip of her beer.

“Shut up both of you,” Raven tried to be stern, but failed miserably, “I”m gonna go find her actually. I’ll catch you later.”

“Go get her, tiger,” Octavia yelled after her.

“That’s the plan and hopefully if all goes well, I won’t be coming home tonight,” Raven promised and ducked away through the crowds. Clarke couldn't help but smile for her.

“Hopefully that will be two of us, I’m gonna go find Lincoln, his shift should be over in a few minutes,” she bolted off too and left Clarke at the bar by herself. She sighed, used to their antics and decided to find the restroom. She made her way through the crowd to the restroom in the corner and stood in the long line.

By the time she'd made it out of the bathroom the concert had started. Clarke cursed under her breath and started to push her way through the crowds of screaming people gathered around the show to try and find her friends. It took a good couple of songs to finally find them at the far end of it all, mashed into a corner, dancing up on Lincoln and Anya respectively. She smiled at her friends, and tried hard to ignore the sudden sharp flare of envy because she missed that connection with someone, but shook it off and decided to just enjoy the night.

Moving close to where they were she focused on the woman singing and practically stripping on the stage – Ash Lux was fantastic and hot and the way the sweat rolled off of her left Clarke licking her lips and the throb of the music through the air made the atmosphere excited and hot pulling her into its insanity and making her forget.  She lost herself in it and started dancing to the beat with her friends, rocking her hips and slinging her blonde hair about.

A guy walked up and grabbed her waist to get her to dance, but she stuttered in surprise, “sorry! I'm not here to meet anyone!”

“I can change your mind!” The guy shouted back. He was drunk. His breath stank. He moved his other hand to her waist. He swiveled his hips to try to grind closer to her, “dance with me, baby!”

“I think she said no!” Lincoln stepped in, and the guy backed off instantly with his hands in the air. Clarke looked up at Lincoln, grateful. He smiled and went back to Octavia. Clarke ignored the advances of other guys that attempted to try. One look from Lincoln or Anya and they scurried off with their tails between their legs. She had just met them officially, but Clarke shot them both grateful looks.

Soon she had lost track of all time. It was packed like sardines in a can and she was sweating and way too hot. Everywhere she danced to the loud pounding of music she bumped into someone and she realised she had also lost track of her friends. She would find them in a minute. First she needed to put her hair up to get it off her neck in effort to help cool off. But when she lifted her arms to do it she felt her elbow hit someone in the face right behind her and heard their hiss of pain. Clarke whipped around to see the most gorgeous girl she had ever laid eyes on clutching her nose that was bleeding profusely.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Clarke stuttered over her words, “I...I should have paid attention-” She was cut off.

“You think!” The woman snapped, clearly irritated. Her green eyes glared at her over cupped hands.

“Let me at least get you some ice and a towel or something,” Clarke gestured to the back where the bar was, “Please,” She stood there for a moment and stared, lost in her beauty before the woman’s voice brought her back to the present.

“Don’t bother,” She growled, “The last thing I need is help from you,” She said coldly and stalked off.

She sighed in defeat and watched her until she disappeared in the crowd. Clarke didn’t want to leave it like that and got her friends attention where she saw them at the edge of the crowd and pointed to the back. They nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Clarke quickly followed in the direction she saw the woman go.

There she was at the bar with a towel pressed against her face and Clarke could already see it covered in blood. She felt awful. The woman hadn’t seen her yet, so she took a minute to admire her. She had long lean legs encased in dark black pants, a tight black t-shirt that showed the edge of a tattoo and black combat boots. She was fucking hot.

Squaring her shoulders, Clarke approached cautiously, but when the woman’s gaze locked with hers, she froze.

“What do you want?” She sneered, but it was muffled by the towel. The green eyed goddess glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

“I wanted to check and see if you were alright,” Clarke shook her head at her choice of words, but took a few steps closer until she was in front of her.

“Do I look alright to you?” She pulled back the towel and Clarke saw her bloody nose at an awkward angle and her eyes were starting to blacken.

“Good point,” Clarke looked down at the floor unsure of what else to say, but not wanting to stop talking to her. There was something about this woman that had her intrigued and Clarke wanted to know more, “I’m Clarke,” She held out her hand, wanting to take the chance.

The woman stared impassively at it,” Okay, and I care why?”

“You don’t have too, but can I least know your name?” Clarke asked, taken back at her rudeness. It’s not like she broke her nose on purpose.

“Why should I? You broke my fucking nose,” She pulled out her phone clearly intent on ignoring Clarke.

“Do you need a ride?” Clarke volunteered, it was the least she could do, “I can take you to the hospital to get your nose fixed.”

“No, not from you,” She glared and Clarke wanted to shrink under her impenetrable gaze.

“Fine, have it your way. It was a fucking accident. You don’t have to be so rude,” Clarke bit out, her own anger flaring from the treatment she was getting.

“Whatever, just leave me alone,” She growled and went back to her phone.

Clarke slammed her empty bottle on the bar, “Happily,” She went to storm off when all the sudden people started to run and scatter, “What the hell?” Clarke grabbed someone who ran past them and stopped them in their tracks. She met the woman’s eyes above the guy’s head, “What’s going on?” she asked him.

“Someone alerted the cops! We gotta get out of here!” The guy scrambled off. Clarke fumbled with her phone and saw missed messages from her friends who told her to not wait up. Clarke sighed and met the woman’s eyes again. With a nod at each other, they both took off running for the exit.

Clarke made it to her car wheezing from her sprint and unlocked her car. She scrambled inside and started her car, not giving it time to warm up and started to drive when her passenger door came flying open. Beside her was none other than the woman whose nose she broke.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Clarke slammed on the brake and they both pitched forward, “Why are you in my car?”

“You offered me a ride, remember?” The woman smirked and Clarke tried to ignore the swoop of her belly at that look.

“Which you declined!” Clarke pointed out and just stared at her like she was nuts. Not five minutes ago, the woman wanted nothing to do with her and the next she’s in her car.

“Look are we going to debate the logistics all night or are you going to fucking drive,” She scowled, “If you hadn’t noticed, the cops are after us.”

Clarke bit back her retort and started to drive, but stopped again, “Tell me your name and I’ll go.”

“What?” The woman tilted her head at her.

“You heard me,” Clarke smirked.

“Lexa,” She nodded and motioned forward with her hands, “Now drive, please!”

Satisfied, Clarke pressed the gas and sped off not a moment too soon, “Nice to meet you,” Clarke smiled at her.

“Wish I could say the same,” Lexa gave her a half smile, “That was close.”

Clarke kept both hands on the wheel even though she itched to reach out and touch Lexa. The last thing she needed was to get arrested possibly and have to explain it to her mother.

“Go faster,” Lexa yelled out of nowhere.

“What, why!” Clarke looked in her rear-view mirror and gulped. In the distance, there was a cop car speeding towards them, “Fuck!”

“There’s going to be a turn on your right, coming up quickly. Take it,” Lexa commanded and kept her eyes on the cop car slowly coming closer.

“Why should I trust you?” Clarke looked over at her briefly. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but it looked really rough.

“You don’t really have a choice right now. It’s me or the cops,” Lexa asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Clarke made the turn and spit up gravel as she sped down the narrow lane.

“Good, now take your next left,” Lexa pointed up ahead.

“Where we going?” Clarke asked, her heart pounding out of her chest at her trust in this total stranger.

“A place to hide until the cop passes us,” Lexa replied firmly.

“Fine,” Clarke took the turn sharply and fishtailed the back of her car, “Now what?”

“There’s another right,” Lexa pointed at a break in the trees that Clarke would have completely missed if she’d been on her own.

Clarke made the turn onto a dirt road and drove down until Lexa put up her hand.

“Turn your lights off and turn off the car. Luckily you have a black car,” Lexa told her calmly.

“Okay,” Clarke agreed. They sat there shivering until they saw they heard the sirens and ducked just in case. Once the cop sped by, they both let out a sigh of relief. Clarke started the car to get heat going again, “Now we need to get you to the hospital,” She made the move to turn on her lights, but Lexa put a hand on hers stopping her. Clarke sucked in a deep breath at the jolt she felt when their hands touched.

“What?” Clarke met her eyes, “Why can’t I drive?”

“He might come back,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “You never now. Best to wait a little longer,” She settled back in her seat and rubbed her arms up and down.

“You’re cold, hold on,” Clarke undid her seat-belt and reached for the blanket in the backseat for emergencies and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” She chattered and wrapped herself up in the blanket, but spread it over both of them. Clarke looked at her in surprise, “It’s only fair right?”

“Right,” Clarke smiled and leaned back as well, “How long should we wait?”

“Fifteen or twenty minutes, give or take, I’d say,” Lexa turned her head to look at her, “That okay with you?”

“Yeah, it’s good. Just not at all how I expected my night to go is all. Sitting in my car with a stranger hiding from the cops. Oh and not to mention, I also broke your nose,” Clarke laughed because it was quite the story, “Just surprised is all.”

“Yeah, definitely not how I expected to end my night, but…” Lexa locked eyes with her, “I can’t complain though.”

Clarke blushed, but hid her face in her coat, “Yeah, at the very least, it will give us an interesting story to tell.”

“You call breaking my nose an interesting story?” Lexa asked her, looking over at her and blinking a little.

“I….” Clarke answered. She sighed and looked at the girl’s bruised face, “sorry. I just-”

Lexa sighed, “well,” she brushed her hand through her hair, “I know you didn’t do it on purpose if it helps.” She looked over at Clarke, “how does it look though?”

“Ah well…” Clarke took in the drying smeared blood and the swelling and bruising, “um….” she bit her lower lip not sure what to say.

“That bad?” Lexa asked, she reached up and flipped down the rear-view mirror. Her eyes snapped open in the dim light and she put her hands to her face, “fuck…”

Clarke cringed, “does it hurt?”

Lexa, with her hands still on her face, looked over at her, “what do you think?”

“Stupid question,” Clarke held her hands up in surrender which made Lexa laugh and the sound was something she wouldn’t mind hearing over and over again, “I have a question, actually.”

“What’s that?” Lexa asked.

“What happened to your ride?” She swallowed thickly, not wanting to upset her again. She preferred them getting along rather than before.

Lexa snorted in amusement and then winced from the pain the action brought and held her nose for a second, “there's this girl she's had an eye on. Apparently they hooked up tonight -finally- and took off.” Lexa shrugged, “I was working on calling a car to get me to the hospital when ..you know.”

“That sucks, but if it makes you feel any better, my friends did the same thing to me,” Clarke laughed and stared at Lexa when a thought occurred to her. It was completely insane, but the odds hadn’t been in their favor at all tonight,   “Wait, what’s your friend’s name?”

“Well technically two friends, but one was working,” Lexa looked back at her, “Anya and Lincoln, why?”

“What a fucking coincidence, the odds really!” Clarke threw her head back and just laughed until she couldn’t breath, “That’s who my friends left with!” She choked out between breaths. She couldn't stop.

“Really?” Lexa started laughing and then grimacing in pain and holding her face, “oh ow, ow that hurts. Laughing hurts.” she took a deep breath and started laughing again despite herself as if she couldn't stop, “I mean, really though, when they find out we ended up running from the cops together and hiding out in a car – after you broke my nose?”

“Might never live it down,” Clarke choked out between breaths. As her chuckles stopped and the car fell quiet it started raining outside again. Clarke bit her lip, because the rain immediately cast a mood over the air in the car and she took a deep breath and looked over at Lexa and went for it, “you know, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I think that's the first thing I noticed about you, I mean ...after I broke your nose.”

Lexa blushed scarlet and stuttered, “Thank you,” She looked out the window, “Yeah the black eyes really make my eyes stand out right?”

“You look like a little raccoon,” Clarke laughed again. Lexa frowned slightly Clarke was quick to go on, “but hey, they aren't black yet. But they will be, and I'm still really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa started to say, “Well not really okay, but I know it was an accident. I’m sorry for being so rude to you. I’m...I tend to stay to myself or with my friends. It’s safer.”

The question was a the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it back down, “Considering I broke your nose, you being rude was understandable,” Clarke took a risk and put her hand on Lexa’s and saw her eyes shoot up before she linked their hands together, “I understand,” The rest was left unsaid, but Clarke knew Lexa had understood by the minuscule nod.

“It’s just been a bad day,” Lexa spoke up at last, “so I went with Anya to unwind a little. She had this great idea of trying to hook me up with a girl. But I just wanted to see the show. Lux is a good singer. Pretty sure she’ll be big one day.”

“I had a shitty day today too. Even my ex stalked me.” Clarke grunted. Lexa snorted and winced. Clarke went on, “I like Lux's song 'Dirty'” she admitted, blushing a little bit. She wanted to ask Lexa about her day. But she wasn't sure. It sounded lame in her head especially knowing how it ended.

“Yeah, that’s a good one,” Lexa nodded and leaned forward toward her. Lexa's fingers found Clarke's hair and brushed through it and Clarke couldn't help the catch of her breath. She leaned forward as well and sucked in a deep breath when Lexa caressed her face, “your eyes are beautiful too, Clarke.”

Clarke turned crimson. Her lips parted. But Lexa went on, “you're beautiful.” she looked down at Clarke's parted lips and Clarke did the same, staring at Lexa's lips, how beautiful and kissable they looked. Their eyes flickered back and forth a couple times as the rain started to beat down outside.

Clarke swallowed. What was she thinking? Was she really thinking of kissing a girl she had just met? When Lexa wet her lips all Clarke could think of, was how badly she wanted to do just that.

“No, you are,” Clarke went to close the gap between them and their lips had just ghosted together and Lexa's were hot and soft before suddenly Lexa jerked back with a hiss of pain that brought them both back to reality, “oh fuck,” Clarke felt terrible again, “I completely forgot about your nose!”

“Me too, but I had another thing on my mind,” Lexa held her nose for a second before lowering her hands, she licked her lips and Clarke followed the action. Lexa sighed in frustration, “but yeah. I should probably get kissed ..i mean, this fixed first.. at least.”

The stutter was cute and put butterflies in her stomach, but Clarke was concerned about Lexa's nose, “is it safe now?” she asked, not taking her eyes off Lexa.

“I think so,” Lexa looked around, “We’re good.”

“Okay,” She muttered, “Okay, okay, okay,” She started the car and backed out slowly, but didn’t let go of Lexa’s hand.

“You good?”

“I’m fabulous,” Clarke smiled, but her eyes darted to Lexa’s luscious lips again and she cursed.

“You sure?” Lexa laughed again.

“Just a little distracted is all,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, but she knew Lexa didn’t believe her, “I just...I really wanted to kiss you,” She rushed out and her cheeks tinged pink. Clarke was glad that it was dark and Lexa couldn’t see.

Lexa squeezed her hand, “You weren’t the only one,” Lexa admitted, “But it might have to wait until I’m healed.”

Clarke slammed on the brakes and looked at her in disbelief, “Wait what?”

“Yes, wait. I can’t kiss you like I want, but how about you let me take you on a date?” She asked hesitantly suddenly shy and Clarke found it adorable.

Without thinking, she threw her arms around Lexa and hugged her tight. Realizing what she did had her pulling back, but Lexa wound her arms around her and kept her in place.

“Is this a yes?” Lexa teased and leaned back, “I’m not sure.”

“It’s a hell yes, who knew breaking someone’s nose would lead to the best night I’ve had in a long time,” Clarke tried not to squeal and reluctantly extracted herself from Lexa’s embrace. With a soft sigh she pulled the car forward again and back out onto the road. She knew her way to the hospital, her mother worked there and all, and it was a good thing too because she kept getting distracted and glancing over at Lexa next to her in the seat. Lexa kept nursing her nose and Clarke could see the pain hiding at the edges of her eyes, “you okay over there?” she asked her. Clarke rolled her eyes at herself and just grunted, again with the dumb question. She tried something else hoping to make her smile, “guess we won’t be going out dancing on that date?” She went her lips and tried to look at the road, and not Lexa, wondering how it would be to kiss her.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, I have an idea,” Lexa pulled her hand into her lap and stroked her knuckles with her thumb, “Despite the circumstances, I’m glad I met you tonight,” She scrunched up her face before her eyes teared up in pain, “Fuck,” Lexa took a deep breath in and out and Clarke hated that she was the cause of her pain.

“We will be there soon, and you can get some pain medicine. You prolly should text your friends and let them know,” Clarke suggested.

“Yeah, probably. Anya will be wondering where I am, I think,” Her eyes lit up and looked over at Clarke with a mischievous expression, “What if we both text our friends and tell them we’re at the hospital and don’t tell them why,” Lexa grinned evilly.

“That’s so mean,” Clarke watched out of the corner of her eye as her expression started to fall, “But I love it!”

Lexa’s smile was the biggest one she’d made yet, but not a full smile with her nose and all, but Clarke would take whatever she could get, “they deserve it. I think it’s only fair.”

“Oh, it definitely is,” Clarke handed over her phone, “Can you text them for me, it’s Octavia and Raven in my contacts.

“Okay,” Lexa took the phone, “We shouldn’t say the same thing, so what should yours say?” Lexa waited patiently.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Clarke smiled, “How about ‘I’m at the hospital’.” Clarke saw the hospital come into view, “Leave it simple and make them wonder why.”

“That’s good,” Lexa typed away and hit send, “Will they reply right away or no?”

“If they are paying attention to their phones, yes, otherwise it might take them a little bit. Did you send yours?” Clarke asked, glancing over at her.

“Yeah, I did, I told them I had a broken nose and I needed a ride,” Lexa touched her nose gingerly and winced.

“We’re almost there and they’ll fix you right up,” Clarke reassured her. She estimated they would be in there about five minutes and wondered if her mom was working. Clarke hoped not because this wouldn't be fun to explain, but knew if she was, they wouldn’t have to wait very long to be seen.

“Thank fuck for that,” Lexa tried to joke, but Clarke could see her eyes were a little hazy with pain.

Silence fell over the car as they pulled into the hospital parking lot and Clarke parked as closely as she could get to the door, but it was still a little bit of a walk. She rushed around to open the door for Lexa and helped her out of the car even though Lexa didn’t need it, “Watch your head.”

“I got it,” Lexa still linked their hands together again and they hurried up the sidewalk and into the ER. It was bustling for a Friday night and Clarke led Lexa right up to the front desk to check in, “Lexa Woods, please ma’am.”

In the bright lights of the hospital, Clarke got a better view of Lexa’s face and it looked even worse than she thought. There was dried blood on her face and hands, nose was bent worse than she thought, her eyes were darker as well and Lexa still clutched the bloody towel in her hand.

“Okay, we will get you squared away, I just need your license and insurance card,” The nurse asked politely, “What happened?’

“I broke her nose, it’s my fault,” Clarke looked sheepish as she raised her hand stared at a nurse she’d known she was a kid. She left out the part about them being in a bar.

“Clarke Griffin, what did you do this poor girl?” The woman, Vera, scolded.

“It was an accident, Vera, I accidentally elbowed her in the face,” Clarke looked down, but could feel Lexa’s curious gaze and Vera refraining from laughter.

“Umm, Clarke, what’s going on?” Lexa looked so confused and Clarke found it endearing.

“My mom works here and I basically grew up in this hospital, so I know practically everyone,” Clarke rolled her eyes for effect, “Lexa, Vera. Vera, Lexa,” She watched in amusement as they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa,” Vera had a smug expression, “Now what happened?” She gave a pointed look at Clarke and waggled her eyebrows when Lexa looked away for a second.

“It was an accident, I elbowed her in the nose like I said,” Clarke ran a hand through her hair and Vera laughed.

“You break a pretty girl’s nose and she still has something to do with you?” Vera’s eyebrows raised and she looked between them, “She’s a keeper!”

Clarke choked, “Vera!” She looked over at Lexa who wore an amused expression, “Can she be seen now, please?”

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Lexa took her hand and squeezed it. Clarke’s brain short circuited when Lexa touched her and took her a minute to form a reply since she was also remembering how they had almost kissed.

“Mhm, yeah, umm...alright,” Clarke said lamely and ignored Vera smiling beside her, “So Vera?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on back,” Vera headed over to the door to let them through.

Clarke kept Lexa’s hand in hers and pulled her along through to a curtained off bed.

“Don’t I have to fill out paperwork or something?” Lexa asked confused, “I mean right?” She bit her lip and all Clarke could think was taking that lip between her own. She shook her head.

“Relax, you will. I promise,” Clarke smiled reassuringly.

“The doctor will be in shortly. Take a seat,” Vera nodded towards the bed. Clarke went to let go of her hand, but Lexa held firm and she ended up sitting right next to her.

She did her best to ignore Vera’s knowing smirk.

“Thank you,” Lexa nodded and winced.

“We’ll get you fixed up in no time,” Vera smiled and patted her on the shoulder, “I’ll be back with the forms you need to fill out.”

“Thanks, Vera,” Clarke was appreciative of Vera, but sometimes the woman didn’t know when to but out.

“Welcome, I’ll be back,” Vera excused herself and closed the curtain behind her.

“How you feeling?” Clarke asked and wanted to smack herself for the fifth time tonight, “Sorry.”

“It’s sweet that you care,” Lexa pulled their joined hands into her lap and stroked hers with her thumb, “How long will we have to wait?”

“Probably not long,” Clarke leaned forward and gently stroked her cheek. Lexa leaned into her touch, “Lexa…”

“Clarke…” Their mouth were millimeters apart and Clarke made sure to do her best to avoid her nose, but not tasting Lexa was something she couldn’t do any longer. Her heart started beating faster when their lips brushed and Clarke gasped and Lexa smiled.

Clarke went to press their lips harder together when the curtain flew back and they both sprung apart. She looked up sheepishly towards the person and her mouth dropped open.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clarke muttered. She looked up into the eyes of her mother.

“Clarke?”

“Mom?”

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” She rushed forward and cupped her cheeks.

“What? No mom, I’m okay. Its Lexa,” Clarke tilted her head towards her and she went into doctor mode as Clarke always put it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Doctor Griffin,” She looked down at the clipboard in her hand, “You must be Miss Woods.”

Lexa nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“I see you have a broken nose, how did that happen?” She asked and Lexa glanced over at Clarke.

“It’s my fault, but it was an accident okay?” Clarke went to hop off the bed, but Lexa didn’t let her go of her hand and she saw her mom’s eyes widen a fraction at the action.

“Okay,” She said slowly, “And how exactly do you two know each other?”

“We just met tonight after she broke my nose,” Lexa smiled, “It was an accident though,” She looked at Clarke and smiled shyly.

“I see,” She turned to Clarke and gave her look that Clarke knew meant they would talk later, “Clarke why don’t you excuse us so I can look at your friend?”

“I would like her to stay,” Lexa spoke up and Clarke squeezed her hand in affirmation.

“That’s fine,” She smiled, “I just need to do my examination first, is that okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa nodded.

“Please call me, Abby,” She requested and started the process.

Clarke looked back and forth between them and she was thankful for her mom and her ability to make people feel at ease. It was what made her a good doctor. She winced along with Lexa while her mom examined her and once again felt awful. She brushed her thumb across Lexa’s knuckles to help calm her and saw her shoulders relax slightly at the touch.

Finally, Abby was done and stepped back and Clarke’s heart clenched when she saw Lexa’s watery gaze.

“It’s definitely broken and I need to set it correctly. First I need to give you a shot for the pain and then-”

“No shot,” Lexa interrupted her, “just go ahead and do it, I can take it,” Lexa set her jaw and met Abby’s shocked gaze.

“Are you sure?” Abby took a step back, “It’s going to be very painful.

“Im sure,” Lexa didn’t flinch from her intense gaze and Clarke couldn’t just stand there and let her go through with it.

“Lexa-” She stopped when Lexa’s gaze pierced her and she felt Lexa’s hand squeeze hers.

“I promise I’ll be okay.”

Clarke believed her and turned to her mom, “Go ahead.”

“Alright, I’ll do it on the count of three,” Abby stepped forward and gently put her fingers on her nose.

Lexa sucked in a breath, the only indication that Lexa wasn’t as unaffected as she said she was. Clarke squeezed her hand tight between both of hers.

“One, two,”   A snap echoed around the room and tears cascaded down Lexa’s cheeks with a small tightening of her hand between hers, “It helps if you don’t expect it,”

“Thank you,” Lexa’s voice was steady, but Clarke knew that hurt. That she hurt.

“I’ll write you a prescription for pain and I-” She was caught off when her pager went off, “I have to go, but I’ll make sure Vera gives you everything you need. It was nice meeting you, Lexa and Clarke we’ll talk later,” She pressed a kiss to her head and dashed from away.

As soon as her mother was gone, Clarke whipped around and took Lexa’s face between both her hands and pressed a kiss to each cheek, “oh my god, are you okay?” She pulled Lexa into a hug.

Lexa laughed, “I’m okay. I’ve had worse,” Clarke’s heart hurt hearing that and she wondered what else this beautiful girl endured, “Really, I’m okay,” Lexa’s eyes darted to her lips.

“If you’re sure?” Clarke ran her thumb across Lexa’s bottom lip and Lexa gasped before she pressed a kiss to it.

“I’m sure,” Lexa leaned in and Clarke knew she was going to kiss her and Clarke couldn’t wait. Before their lips touched, the curtain was whipped back again and Clarke cursed under her breath.

Their friends stood there gaping at them with mixed looks on their faces.

“What the fuck!?” Raven exclaimed.

“How in the world?” Octavia chimed in.

“Did I miss something?” Anya looked between them and put her hands on her hips.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Lincoln asked, looking between them both.

“Very well apparently,” Anya muttered, “look,” she pulled out her phone, “we got texts saying you were at the hospital?” she stared hard at Lexa, and then shifted that stare onto Clarke.

Clarke just started laughing and Lexa joined in as they both stared back at their friends.

“Just come on in why don’t you?” Lexa said sarcastically and looked up at them. Clarke watched as Anya cursed and rushed forward.

“What the fuck happened?” Anya demanded and lifted Lexa’s chin for her inspection.

“My nose is broken, but I’m okay,” Lexa answered softly.

“How the fuck did that happen?” Anya looked at her and Clarke swallowed thickly, “And how is she involved. I didn’t think you knew each other? I was gonna set you up.”

Lexa looked at her softly and mouthed, I’m sorry, “We met tonight after you ditched me and well it was an accident, but she broke my nose.”

Clarke scrambled behind Lexa when Anya stared daggers at her and stormed forward, “It was an accident like she said,” She looked over to her friends for help, but of course they both were laughing hysterically, “Geez, thanks a lot guys.”

“Only that would happen to you,” Raven exclaimed as she laughed, “I mean that's the best thing I've heard. You didn’t even want to go out in the first place.”

“Very funny, Rae,” Clarke glared at her and rolled her eyes, but knew Raven had a point, but like hell she would give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you both are here?” octavia had finally stopped laughing.

“I had offered her a ride her as it was my fault, but she declined,” Clarke looked over Lexa.

“That’s the true, but than the cops showed up and I jumped in her car and we got the hell out of there. Now we’re here,” Lexa finished and Clarke noticed Lexa omitted what almost happened in the car which she was happy about because it was private.

“Hmm,” Anya crossed her arms and stared at them both.

“Way to go, Griff,” Octavia cheered.

“Shut up, O.” Clarke grumbled.

“So are you free to go?” Lincoln asked from his spot.

“Yeah as soon as the nurse comes back,” Lexa answered with a small smile.

“Okay, but why are we all here?” Raven questioned again with a raised eyebrow, “You’re not hurt, Clarke, just Lexa.”

“Well we thought our best friends would like to know is all, but you can go back to whatever you were doing…” Clarke held up a finger when Raven opened her mouth, “And no I don’t want to know.”

Raven pouted and flipped her off, but shared a look with Anya that had Clarke wanting to throw up.

“Seriously, you dragged us out at 3am because of this?” Anya scowled and Lexa laughed.

It was three a.m. Already? For a second Clarke was almost horrified. Then she looked over at Lexa who was grinning and kicking her legs back and forth a little at the edge of the table.

“Yep, have a good night,” Lexa shooed them away.

“Oh, you just wait, Lex,” Anya promised and hugged her, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Clarke gave her friends hugs and they all left as quickly as they came.

“That was totally worth it,” Clarke admitted with a laugh.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lexa leaned into her, “Are we still on for that date?”

“Absolutely,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our tumblrs for more. [mmeister911](https://mmeister911.tumblr.com/) and [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
